The present invention relates in general to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present system relates to a method and system for translating call processing requests.
In a telecommunication system, before a call is connected between an originating party and a terminating party, the call may undergo one or more screening or validation services. For example, before a call is connected, an account code may have to be entered and validated. Also, billing to a particular credit card, calling card or phone number may have to be identified. Calls may also be screened to see if a particular call is permitted at a certain time of day. Calls may also be screened and rejected based on the number of the calling party. Additionally, call routing may occur based on the number called or other factors.
In order to most efficiently provide such services, as well as other services related thereto, a translator capable of translating the dialed digit and then executing the services is required.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for digit translating in a telecommunication network is provided which provides the needed functionality.
In one aspect of the present invention, a telecommunications system for performing call processing request is provided. The system includes a digit collector operable to receive input digits and formulate a call processing request therefrom and a generic translator operable to receive and process the call processing request. The generic translator can further generate a billing validation response in response to the call processing request being a billing validation request, the billing validation response being returned to the digit collector. The generic translator is also operable to generate a translated digits response in response to the call processing request being a digit translation request which is successfully translated, the translated digits response being sent to a trunk selector. The generic translator can also generate a translation failure response in response to the call processing request being a digit translation request which is not successfully translated, the translated failure response being sent to a call sequencer.
In another aspect, a method for translating call processing requests is given. The method includes the steps of receiving a call processing request from a digit collection client, processing the call processing request in a generic translator and sending an output message to a process client.
An important technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a way to provide digit translation services in a platform independent environment that is both extensible and flexible. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following FIGURES, descriptions and claims.